Caçada a Lucy
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Presente do Amigo Secreto do Fórum Papéis Avulsos a Thay 3 Espero que você goste
1. Caçada Noturna

A caçada noturna

Since I met you I've been crazy

**Desde que eu conheci você eu estou louca**

Since I've been with you I've been lost

**Desde que eu estive com você eu estou perdido**

You make everything see hazy

**Você faz tudo parecer nebuloso**

Love comes with such a cost

**O amor vem com tal custo**

O dia estava bonito, mas era normal em Nárnia que os dias fossem perfeitos, mesmo quando chovia. Apesar da linda vista dos aposentos reais, a única coisa que lhe chamava atenção era a pequena figura que conversava com alguns animais na beirada da praia.

Cair Paravel estava completamente silenciosa naquela manhã. Peter e Susan haviam saído para resolver problemas diplomáticos no interior do país. E isso era bom. Pelo menos para Edmund, só assim ele poderia ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ah, que pensamentos... Se o rei de Nárnia tinha certeza de algo, é de que esses pensamentos deveriam ser escondidos no lugar mais fundo e arraigado de sua mente.

Edmund não tinha nenhuma dúvida de aquilo não terminaria bem. Ele estava enlouquecendo. Aos poucos. Bem lentamente, e isso era o pior. Ele temia o que acabaria fazendo se aquilo não acabasse. O que ele faria se um dia simplesmente surtasse perto dela? Ele não fazia ideia, e isso era perigoso.

Ele desceu as escadas em espirais até os jardins e a encontrou sentada embaixo de uma macieira, Lucy usava um vestido de cores claras, o vestido marcava o corpo de curvas suaves e Edmund culpava Lucy pela sua inocência exagerada. Porque apenas uma mulher, porque sim, Lucy _era _uma mulher, muito inocente, não saberia que morder uma maçã e deixar o sulco descer pelos lábios daquele jeito era provocador.

Ou vai ver, Edmund que era o errado. Talvez ele que visse sedução exagerada onde só havia atos aleatórios. Ele sorriu para a irmã mais nova e se sentou ao seu lado. Encarando os cabelos de cobre que lhe caíam pelo busto, que estava parcialmente tampado pelo decote quadrado do vestido.

"Está muito bonito o dia hoje." Lucy comentou, escorando a cabeça contra o ombro do irmão.

"Sim... Muito." Edmund respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de alecrim dominar seus sentidos. "Sabe, Lucy, eu andei pensando numas coisas..." _Eu não deveria fazer isso, ela é inocente, e boa_. E ela é _minha irmã_. "Alguns países inventaram uma caçada noturna..." _Isso, minta para sua irmã, bem, você nunca foi flor que se cheirasse._ "E como estamos sozinhos e sem muita coisa para fazer, pensei em fazermos isso hoje. Vai ser uma noite limpa e a lua cheia vai iluminar o caminho..."

Have I lost my mind?

**Eu perdi minha cabeça?**

Have I lost my mind?

**Eu perdi minha cabeça?**

Have I lost my mind?

**Eu perdi minha cabeça?**

"Claro, Ed." Lucy ficou em pé em um salto e abriu o sorriso mais esplêndido que Edmund já tinha visto na vida dele. "Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas." Ela andou alguns passos e parou, encarando o irmão. "Não vamos matar nada, não é? É só uma caçada por esporte."

Edmund sorriu e ficou em pé, pegando as pequenas mãos suaves de Lucy e as prendendo contra si. "Claro, Lu." Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou o rosto da irmã. Ela sorriu e voltou a correr para o castelo. Edmund respirou fundo. Tinha sim, perdido a cabeça. Mas valeria a pena cada segundo.

A noite caiu e o pequeno grupo da corte real saiu para a sua caçada noturna. Lucy ia à frente montada em um alazão branco, seguida de perto por um Edmund que pensava em maneiras diferentes de se livrar das companhias da pequena rainha.

"Ei, Lucy." Sua irmã lhe lançou um olhar sonhador e sorriu. "Melhor nos separarmos, você vem comigo, e o resto se divide em duplas. A primeira dupla que achar alguma coisa, volta para Cair Paravel e badala o sino uma vez, a segunda que chegar lá badala duas, assim saberemos quantas duplas faltam."

"Não vamos nos perder assim, majestade?" Um cerrvo perguntou.

"Fomos criados nessas florestas, não há como se perder. Relaxe, Bill." Edmund fez seu alazão trotar até o de Lucy e passou o dedo no rosto da irmã. "Eu vou cuidar da rainha como se fosse eu mesmo."

Dez pares foram formados, mas Edmund tinha esperança de que conseguisse terminar o que planejava em menos de sete. Se o rei e a rainha fossem os últimos a voltar, seria suspeito.

Com um puxão delicado, ele chamou o cavalo de Lucy para a direção de um rio que conhecia, aquela região não era conhecida por ter presas, mas sim por ser deserta.

Follow me down to the river

**Me siga até o rio**

Drink while the water is clean

**Beba enquanto a água é limpa**

Follow me down to the river tonight

**Me siga até o rio está noite**

I'll be down here on my knees

**Eu vou estar aqui sobre os meus joelhos**

Não demorou a avistar o rio que usava para tomar banho nu. Desceu do cavalo e se colocou de joelhos na beira da água, bebendo da água cristalina com gana.

"Não está com sede, irmã?" Perguntou docemente, lavando o rosto. Lucy sorriu e se abaixou ao seu lado, inclinando o corpo perigosamente para a beirada da água. Com um sorriso torto no rosto e um olhar maligno, Edmund empurrou o pequeno corpo da irmã, que caiu com um _splash_ na água. "Lucy!" Ele ficou em pé e sorrindo pulou na água.

A água fria lhe fez um bem danado. Lucy estava subindo à superfície e ele pôde ver as pernas coladas nas saias. Com um impulso no fundo do rio, nadou até ela e a puxou para a beirada.

"O que foi isso, pelo amor de Aslan?" Lucy perguntou respirando pesadamente. "Eu achei que estava segura e aí..."

Edmund alisou o rosto delicado e molhado da irmã, levando os lábios para a bochecha rosada pelo frio e tocando-lhe levemente com a língua.

"Ed..." Ela começou, mas não conseguiu terminar, porque o irmão lhe tapou a boca com a ponta dos dedos.

"Está fria e molhada. Tire o vestido. Eu tenho um manto no cavalo. Já volto." Ele se pôs em pé e andou até o cavalo, puxando o manto de lã.

Lucy encontrava-se apenas com as roupas intimas, feitas de lã. Estavam coladas ao corpo esguio e Ed se sentiu salivar. Ele se aproximou da irmã e, delicadamente, começou a roçar o manto contra a pele dela.

Lucy encarava Edmund sem saber o que fazer, então ficou apenas parada sentindo as mãos do irmão, que já não mais seguravam o manto, lhe percorrerem o corpo.

Edmund puxou o rosto dela e tomou-lhe os lábios. Foi rude e forçou-os a recebê-lo. Invadindo a boca macia e quente da irmã com sua língua e explorando cada canto. Delicadamente ele deitou o corpo dela no chão e se deitou por cima. Sua roupa úmida arrepiava o corpo dela, que sem saber como agir, levou as mãos aos ombros dele e os apertou.

"Você me ama?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro e voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios. "Você me ama, Lucy?" Ele encarou-lhe os olhos.

"Sim." Ela respondeu com os lábios inchados e um pouco sem ar. "Eu amo."

"Então me faça feliz, irmã." Ele ergueu o tronco e arrancou a camiseta de linho molhada, a jogando no chão. "Deixe-me amá-la."

Lucy faria tudo por Edmund. Lucy faria tudo por qualquer um. Não que ela fosse inocente, ela entendeu o que Edmund pedia, mas ela não ia negar nada a ele. Nunca.

"Sim..." Ela gemeu quando as mãos gélidas do irmão lhe tomaram os seios e os apertaram. "Sim!" Ela gritou de êxtase quando a língua dele desceu pela borda do sutiã e os dedos o abaixaram, liberando os mamilos túrgidos e rosados. Edmund os tomou com fúria e sede, sugando e mordiscando como se eles fossem o mais doce dos doces. Ele desceu pelo corpo esguio e belo, mordiscando a pele de albano e a marcando como sua. Sua. Lucy era sua.

"Tão linda..." Ele murmurou contra a pele arrepiada pelas carícias, descendo com pressa a última peça dela. Mesmo perdido no corpo da irmã, ele ouviu a trombeta. O primeiro par já fora. Nove. Faltam nove.

Ele se ergueu e abaixou as próprias calças, levando com elas sua roupa íntima. Lucy encarou o membro do irmão e sentiu o rosto ficar quente.

Edmund se tocou, subindo e descendo a mão por tudo sua extensão. Com delicadeza, ele colocou-a de joelhos e pegou sua mão livre, levando-a até ele.

"Toque-o, Lucy. Sinta o que você faz comigo." Ela o segurou e o apertou com um pouco de força, fazendo Edmund chiar de desejo. Edmund desceu a própria mão entre os corpos e tocou o centro de calor da irmã, alisando-a por cima e depois penetrando o dedo lentamente em suas dobras encharcadas. Lucy gemeu e o apertou de novo. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou para não a foder naquele instante.

Ele deitou Lucy novamente e se colocou entre suas pernas, passou delicadamente as pernas brancas e torneadas da irmã pelos ombros e abaixou a cabeça.

Lucy palpitava, sua lubrificação deixando sua linda boceta molhada e brilhante. Edmund engoliu a saliva e foi direto à fonte do néctar mais doce.

Ele sugou e chupou o feixe de nervos da irmã, o pontinho duro e sensível dela. Lucy soltou um grito de surpresa que terminou com um gemido. Trombeta. Oito. Faltam oito. Edmund circulou o pontinho túrgido da irmã e lhe sugou novamente, sem muito tempo e paciência desceu até sua entrada e lhe bombeou com a língua, Lucy gemia e se contorcia pelos toques ousados do irmão.

"Estamos sem tempo, Lu." Ele disse, dando uma lambida em toda a extensão úmida e doce da irmã. "Me desculpe pela pressa." Ele voltou a se inclinar, as pernas da irmã ainda estavam em seus ombros, deixando sua fenda bem visível e abertinha. Ele colocou a cabeça de seu membro naquela entrada maravilhosa e com um encontro de quadris, estocou tudo para dentro. Lucy gritou e agarrou a terra ao seu redor. Sua respiração ficou ruidosa, mas Edmund estava lá, beijando-lhe o rosto, os lábios e lhe prometendo que tudo ficaria bem. Trombeta. Sete. Ed retirou todo o membro da irmã, mantendo apenas sua cabeça e voltou lentamente para dentro dela. O gemido dessa vez não foi mais de tanto dor.

"Melhor?" Perguntou, chupando-lhe o pescoço e lhe mordendo.

"Aaah... Sim." Ela gemeu quando ele foi de encontro a ela novamente. Edmund estocou uma, duas, três vezes, então parou e tirou as pernas dela dos ombros, saindo completamente dela.

"Deite-se de lado." Disse com urgência. A irmã obedeceu rapidamente. Edmund se colocou atrás dela e ergueu a perna de Lucy, passando por sua cintura e voltando a penetrar sua fenda apertada.

Lucy não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, com ele estocando furiosamente dentro dela, fazendo o corpo balançar com o gingado do quadril, ela teve certeza de que ouviu três soares da trombeta. O irmão delicadamente lhe colocou de quatro e voltou a penetrar com força. Lucy gemia o nome dele e deixava-lhe apalpar o corpo. Uma das mãos do irmão lhe puxava o cabelo de modo doloroso, a outra encontrou aquele pontinho minúsculo e sensível e ficou o esfregando com força. Lucy não aguentou, depois de mais duas estocadas rudes, a irmã sentiu o corpo explodir em êxtase e sentiu logo depois o irmão explodir dentro de si, manchando-lhe as coxas com a prova de sua satisfação.

Lavaram-se no rio rapidamente e chegaram ao castelo antes do antepenúltimo par. Ninguém perguntou nada sobre a caçada noturna dos irmãos reais.

Mas, toda noite, Edmund caçava a mesma coisa no quarto da irmã.


	2. Caçada Diurna

**Caçada Diurna **

There's a place that I know

**Tem um lugar que eu conheço**

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

**Não é bonito e poucos estiveram por lá**

If I show it to you now

**Se eu te mostrar ele agora**

Will it make you run away

**Vai fazer você correr**

Or will you stay?

**Ou você vai ficar?**

Lucy encarava as colinas de Cair Paravel pela grande janela de seu quarto, seu estômago embrulhado com o desjejum, e sua mente pesada com culpa.

Edmund ficaria furioso, ela não tinha duvida disso, mas essa seria a melhor decisão para Nárnia e também para a si mesma. Afinal, o que os outros reinos pensariam de uma irmã que se deixa engravidar pelo irmão.

Quando a porta do quarto dela foi aberta com fúria, fazendo alguns quadros da parede sacudirem perigosamente, ela sabia do que se tratava, de _quem_ se tratava.

"Isso..." A voz dele estava rouca, como se tivesse gritado por muito tempo. "ISSO É UM ABSURDO." Parecia que Edmund ainda podia gritar mais.

"Ed..." Lucy virou-se para encarar o seu irmão, seu melhor amigo e desde aquela caçada também seu amante. "Eu fiz o que foi preciso." Os olhos negros dele caíram sobre os castanhos dela. Incriminadores, como se ela tivesse cometido a maior de todas as traições de sua vida. Talvez fosse.

"Casar com um príncipe vizinho... Por que?" Ele deu um passo vacilante em direção a ela, mas como se a proximidade machucasse, deu dois para trás. "Nós... Eu..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos fartos e negros, Lucy sentiu o peito restringir com isso. Ela costumava fazer isso todas as noites, colocando-o para dormir após atos nada respeitosos entres irmãos.

"Isso é... doente, Ed." Lucy voltou a encarar as colinas. "O que nós temos não pode continuar. Isso não é certo, Edmund." Ela sentiu a dor de cada palavra dentro do peito, como se fossem facadas que ela estivesse enfiando em si própria. "Isso é doentio."

O silêncio foi sua resposta, e para Lucy foi a melhor de todas, porque qualquer palavra de Edmund a teria levado a lágrimas e confissão de seu segredo. Ela ouviu a porta bater novamente e dessa vez os quadros não resistiram, caindo e se estraçalhando no chão.

Ela achou irônico, que seu quarto espelhasse a destruição de sua alma.

Even if it hurts

**Mesmo que isso doa**

Even if I try to push you out

**Mesmo que eu tente afastar você**

Will you return?

**Você voltará?**

And remind me who I really am

**E me lembrar quem eu realmente sou**

Please remind me who I really am

**Por favor, me lembre quem eu realmente sou**

"Alguém sabe o que Edmund tem?" Peter perguntou durante a refeição. Lucy continuou encarando seu prato de salada.

"Não." Os olhos azuis de Susan cruzaram a mesa em direção a irmã mais nova. "Porém, espero que passe logo... Você está bem Lucy?"

"Sim, claro." Ela largou o talher, encarando os irmãos mais velhos. "Eu estou um pouco enjoada, se vocês me dão licença."

Peter e Susan trocaram olhares preocupados, porém ergueram-se e em silêncio deixaram Lucy partir.

Everybody's got a dark side

**Todos tem um lado escuro**  
>Do you love me?<p>

**Você me ama?**  
>Can you love mine?<p>

**Pode amar o meu?**  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<p>

**Ninguém é uma pintura perfeita**  
>But we're worth it<p>

**Mas nós valemos a pena**  
>You know that we're worth it<p>

**Você sabe que nós valemos a pena**  
>Will you love me?<p>

**Você vai me amar?**  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

**Mesmo com meu lado negro?**

O quarto azul estava completamente no breu. As janelas estavam fechadas e mesmo sem enxergar nada a sua frente Lucy podia sentir a presença dele ali.

"Edmund?" Perguntou baixinho, obtendo como resposta apenas um fungar masculino vindo da direção de sua cama. "Estão preocupados com você... Não apareceu para o almoço."

"Para que?" A voz dele estava grossa e pesada, como se tivesse chorado. "Comemorar o seu noivadinho de merda?" Algo se chocou perto a porta, e Lucy deu um pulo. "Você acha mesmo que somos doentes?" Ele parecia indefeso agora, como aquela criança que havia sido enganado por uma rainha de gelo. Lucy sentiu seu peito pesar com a dor do irmão. Dor que era sua também.

"Eu não sei, Ed..." Ela adentrou no quarto, deixando a escuridão lhe envolver. "Não quero mais continuar com isso... Eu não posso."

"Case-se comigo." Edmund surgiu na sua frente e lhe envolveu em um abraço quente e confortante. "Mudaremos a lei de Narnia e nos casaremos e assim poderemos criar nosso filho juntos."

O coração de Lucy disparou e ela em vão tentou escapar do abraço dele.

"Como você... Como?" Ela perguntou, tentando conter tardiamente o primeiro soluço de muitos que seguiram.

"Eu conheço seu corpo com a palma da minha mão, Lucy." Edmund beijou as lágrimas que escorriam. "Eu conheço cada centímetro de você. Acho que percebi antes de você que estava grávida." Ele ergueu o rosto da irmã e lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo profundo e quente. Um beijo que passava a sensação que todos os seus problemas poderiam ser resolvidos, que ela estaria segura para sempre dentro do abraço de Edmund. "Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou enquanto levava o corpo dela em direção a cama. "E amo nosso bebê."

Quando Lucy acordou estava nua e sozinha na cama. As velas haviam sido acesas e a lareira também. Os quadros haviam retomado seus lugares na parede e o quarto estava organizado e cheirando a limpo. O sol se punha pelas janelas abertas, então Lucy ficou deitada admirando a mistura de cores no céu. De rosa a laranja.

Ela percebeu a pequena orquidia azul no outro travesseiro, pressa a um bilhete.

Preguiçosamente ela estendeu a mão e trouxe a orquídea até seu nariz, exalando o cheiro da flor e sorrindo com lembranças da tarde que havia tido com Edmund.

O bilhete continha a caligrafia fina e bem desenhada do irmão, dizendo que até anoitecer tudo estaria resolvido.

Ela se enroscou nos lençóis, o cheiro de suor e sexo ainda preso ali, o cheiro do amor dela com Edmund. Lucy mal teve tempo de se acomodar melhor na cama, quando sua porta foi aberta sem nenhuma cerimônia por Susan.

"Irmã?" Lucy sentou-se na cama, se enrolou o lençol nos seios nus.

"Edmund acabou de pedir uma mudança nas leis de Narnia... Uma alteração para casamento entre irmãos." Susan deu um passo a frente. "Peter vai aceitar..."

Lucy ficou encarando a irmã com os olhos castanhos arregalados.

"C-Como? Por que?" Não que ela não estivesse feliz, porque significa que ela poderia ficar com Edmund e o seu bebê, porém havia esperado alguma reação dos irmãos mais velhos.

"Eu também estou grávida." Foi a única resposta de Susan, que se virou para encarar o último segundo do pôr do sol. "Vai ser o melhor para todos, que os reis e rainhas de Narnia se casem entre si, e mantenham o poder para os narnianos."

"Então... Você e Peter?" Lucy ergueu-se, ficando ao lado da irmã mais velha, Susan encarou os olhos castanhos da mais nova e deu um sorrisinho de lado.

"Acho que quando se fica muito tempo sozinho no meio de animais falantes, acabamos procurando companhia nos mais próximos. Calor humano, amor... Eu achei Peter e você achou Ed. Eu o amo como mulher Lucy, eu amo como você ama Edmund. Não é vergonha, acho que é natural, como o nascer e se por do Sol." Susan alisou o seu abdômen liso e sorriu, encarando a irmã. "Se vista, temos dois casamentos para organizar."

But we're worth it

**Mas nós valemos isso**

You know that we're worth it

**Você sabe que nós valemos isso**

Will you love me

**Você vai me amar?**

O sol se punha no jardim quando Susan e Peter, Lucy e Edmund trocaram as alianças e seus votos. Ambas as rainhas já mostravam um abdômen avantajado mesmo por debaixo das saias dos vestidos.

O reino de Narnia ficou em festa por uma semana inteira, e alguns meses depois deram as boas vindas as duas princesas: Jade e Saphira, que reinariam em paz e sabedoria assim como seus pais.

* * *

><p>Espero que você goste assim como eu, ficou um pouco dramático o segundo capítulo. kkk<p>

O primeiro capítulo é com uma música Going Down do The Pretty Reckless e a segunda Dark Side da Kelly Clarkson. :)


End file.
